Awkward Proposal
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Harry's preparing himself to propose to Ginny...when it all goes wrong. Post DH, before the epilouge


**Hey guys! I'm suffering from minor writer's block so I thought about writing this little one-shot which I've been thinking about for a while already. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Ron smiled at his friend encouragingly. "It'll be fine," He whispered, slapping Harry's back and walking out of the room. 

Harry trembled in his spot. What if Ginny said no? He stared down at the ring in his hand. They got back together months after the war. A year or two passed and now, Harry was ready to ask her to be his. "Oh God, she'll say no," He told himself. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was disarrayed and his chin looked scruffy after a few weeks of not shaving. "I look horrid," He said in absolute disgust. With a quick wave of his wand his face was smooth once more, but unfortunately, not even magic could help his hair. 

What would the Weasleys say? Ron was happy, of course. He'd been waiting for the day that Harry would ask Ginny to marry him. Hermione was ecstatic as well. She found it was a wonderful late wedding present for Ron and her. 

George would probably find it amusing. The man wasn't himself these days, but he tried living on with his life. Harry suspected that in memory of Fred, he'd tease the two with no mercy, ruining the entire moment. Harry frowned. Well he'd ruin the moment if Ginny said yes. 

Oh, gods. Oh, Merlin. Charlie and Bill were home. Charlie practically manhandled dragons every day and although all Bill did was work at a bank, Harry would bet his life that he'd take on the 'I'm the oldest brother and you aren't deflowering my little sister!' persona. Harry grinned happily when he remembered that the two were out, exploring the old halls of Hogwarts for old times sake.

Percy… well there wouldn't be a problem there. Percy and Ginny grew close after battle and Harry was certain that the man was quite fond of him. 

Arthur… Mr. Weasley always did love Harry, that the raven haired man was sure of, but he still couldn't help the fear of complete rejection. What if Arthur though Harry wasn't good enough for Ginny? He didn't feel like he was enough for Ginny, himself! What would Arthur think? 

And Molly. Harry shuddered in horror. That last thing that Harry wanted was to get on Molly Weasley's bad side. He flinched and ran a hand through his hair. He could just imagine it. He'd ask Ginny to marry him and his lovely girl's face would light up in delight. Molly would be crying in her seat and she'd tell him that- _'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' _A grimace settled on Harry's face as he twitched slightly.

"Calm yourself," Harry whispered to his reflection. "She'd never say that to you! Never!" 

'_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU-' _

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Harry cried as he threw his fist into the mirror. His jaw fell and he groaned in pain as his knuckled bled. 

"Harry?" He heard from outside the door. His eyes widened. Ginny! He searched his body for his wand when he remembered that he left it on the bed, but it was too late. Harry jumped when he watched the door open. Ginny smiled at him kindly. "Harry love, are you okay? I heard your screaming outside and- Oh good Merlin!" She shouted in horror. "What happened to your hand? Gods, I leave you alone for one minute and you go and hurt yourself. Did you fall into the mirror? You hit it didn't you? Are you a bloody idiot or something?"

Harry's eyes widened in panic. Right behind Ginny laid the black, velvet box that held the ring inside of it. Jesus, what was it doing there! _'It must have fallen out of my pocket,' _Harry swore. "Shite," He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked. 

"Nothing," He responded quickly. "Why don't you go down, I'll fix this up and-"

"For Merlin's sake, what's taking so long up here- oh, Harry! What happened?" 

"He punched the mirror," Ginny answered her mother, throwing her hands up into the air. 

Molly frowned. "I thought we removed the talking mirror?"

Harry bit his lip nervously. If Molly moved just a bit she'd be able to see the ring. "I'm fine! Really! I promise, I'll be down in a few minutes, let me just-"

"What's all the hubbub?" Arthur asked from outside. Harry groaned and covered his face with his free hand. Bollocks! Three people! They could easily find the ring now! Harry wasn't disappointed. "Hey, Gin-Gin," Ginny scowled at the nickname. "What's that behind you?"

Harry, thinking as quickly as he could, kicked the box underneath the bed. 

"Harry, what was that?" Ginny asked sternly, turning back to him. 

"Um," He answered, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Maybe all of you would like to get out so I can take care of my bleeding hand?" 

"What's wrong with Harry's hand?" Percy asked as he crossed the room.

"Un-bloody-believable," Harry shouted. 

"Don't use that tone of voice!" Ginny scolded. 

Molly frowned. "Harry! Such language!" 

"This is getting ridiculous! Just go down to dinner! All of you! I'll meet you there!" George poked his head into the room. "Are you kidding me?" 

"I heard all the shouting," The young man announced. "I figured I'd come and see what was going on. You alright there, Harry? Gods! You're bleeding!"

"Really, George, I couldn't have guessed," he drawled. 

"Well you don't have to give such attitude."

"Can you just please-"

"Hello?" 

"Dear Lord, why?" Harry whimpered. Hermione came into the room, tapping her foot. 

"The food is getting cold," she told them. "It's about time that we get down." Nearly everyone grimaced. There was an icy tone in her voice that nobody was willing to argue. Relief washed through Harry but it quickly ended when Ron blocked the doorway. 

"Why's everyone up here?"

"Just go!" Harry shouted. 

Ginny screeched. "I had enough of you! What the hell is the matter? You've been acting like this all week!" 

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"If you'd just tell me- you didn't have to go and hurt your hand!"

"Which I still haven't fixed because of all of you!"

"Don't you blame my family, Harry!" 

"Yea!" George rang behind her. 

Molly and Arthur shrugged helplessly, unsure of what to do.

"Just- just get out!"

"No! You still haven't answered my question! Why are you acting so weird and what's under that bed?" 

"It's nothing!" 

Ginny glared at him. "Oh really?" She quickly dived to her knees and groped underneath the bed. 

"Stop!" Harry begged, trying to pull her away. 

"What the hell is this?" Ginny asked. Harry's hand was trembling. He knew it! He knew Ginny wouldn't want to- wait, what the hell was that? 

Harry tilted his head to stare at what Ginny was holding up. It was a piece of parchment, the dark color telling him that it was quite old, months, years even. Ginny's eyes grew furious.

"Love?" Harry asked quietly. "What is it?" The family leaned in to hear the redhead.

"Don't play stupid with me, Harry James Potter!" She cried, getting up onto her feet. "What- what- ugh! Listen to this!" She cried. _"Dear Harry, I've missed you so much-"_

"Oh Jesus, why now? Why?" He said, his face turning red in horror. 

"_I wanted to say that I still loved you and you mean the world to me! Please meet me in Hogsmeade at Rosmerta's. Love, Cho." _Ginny's chocolate colored eyes glared daggers into her boyfriend. Ron was trying to cover up his snickering. The redhead obviously recognized the letter. Cho Chang had sent it to Harry mere weeks after the war. Harry had gone to her and politely declined, telling her that he was in love with the one and only Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, now Ginny, calm yourself," Harry begged. He shot a look at his friends. "Ron, Hermione, I thought I told you to dispose of this letter." 

Ron shrugged. "Must have forgotten," He said sheepishly. 

"For two years?" Harry seethed. 

Ginny frowned. "This was given to you two years ago?" She asked softly. 

Harry nodded. "I went to Cho that day."

"Oh did you?" She hissed. 

"And told her no!" 

Arthur, George, and Molly cooed behind them. 

Ginny grinned. "You did?" 

Harry sighed. "Yes, of course I did." With a wave of his wand, his knuckles were clean and the cuts were gone. "And do you know why?" Ginny giggled and pointed at herself questioningly. Percy, Hermione and Ron joined in and 'aww'-ed with the others. "I told her that there was a beautiful redhead that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," He told her softly. "Now, I was hoping to do this after eating that meal downstairs but…" He trailed off and reached a hand under the bed. He smiled when he felt it in his hand. 

"Ginny," He told her softly, getting up and standing before her. He held the box out for her to take. She stared up and him in awe while the others gasped. Harry nearly cursed when he realized that the ring wasn't in the box at all, but in his breast pocket. Playing it cool, he pretended that he knew what he was doing. Ginny opened the box excitedly, but the smile quickly melted off her face. 

"Harry…there's nothing in her." 

With quick thinking, he grinned and pulled it out for her to see. Ginny let out a soft breath. 

"Harry James Potter," She laughed tearfully. 

"Say yes?" He begged. 

Molly sobbed behind them, interrupting Ginny's answer. 

"Yes! Yes, she'll marry you!" Molly cried. Harry and Ginny laughed together. She jumped into his arms, taking the ring quickly and slipping it onto her finger. 

"Silly girl," He whispered in her ear. 

"Stupid boy," She bit back playfully. "Stupid Cho." 

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Percy cleared his throat, but the couple ignored them. Ron snorted in disgust. "Why don't we just go down and wait for them." 

George held a hand up. "Now hold on! Ickle Harrykins and Gin-Gin need a proper 'congratulations'. We'll just wait here." After a minute of waiting, everyone had gone downstairs already. George frowned. "Or not." 

Harry pulled away from Ginny as George walked down the stairs. "Didn't think it would take that long for him to leave." Ginny giggled and held onto his tightly. 

"I love you Harry!" 

"I love you to, Ginny." 

Ginny giggled and clapped her hands happily. "Oh, I can't wait! We're going to have so much children!"

Harry's smile faltered. "How many exactly?" 

"Ten!"

"Ten! How about...three?" 

"I want six boys and four girls!"

"Ginny, love," Harry said, jogging so he could catch up with her down the stairs. "You can't exactly request what you want and-"

"And then we'll have puppies!"

"Puppies!"

"And we'll have a whole farm of magical creatures!"

"But Ginny-!"

"Please, Harry!" She pouted, turning to look at him. Everyone stopped speaking to look at them.She grabbed his wrists and kissed his palms. Harry melted. Ginny grinned, knowing that she had won. 

Ron snorted in the kitchen. "Man, you're so whipped." 


End file.
